Sleeping Like a Little Angel (APH Baltics Fic)
by Owlie-Tweets
Summary: Latvia wakes up from a horrible nightmare, when who comes in to take care of him? Does Latvia push him away, or accept his kind and sweet help? SHIPPINGS MENTIONED LietPol, only for a second though I don't ship RusLat, I just wanted to write fluffs


_*Universal POV*_

_The walls of the room are closing in fast on little Raivis. No matter how loud he screams, no one can hear him. The room is too small and dark for his frantic cries to carry. Tears of fear and agony stream down Raivis's cheeks, as a spark flashes in the corner of the black room. And just like that, the room bursts into flames, engulfing little Raivis in its fiery wrath._

Raivis wakes right up after his death, panting heavily. He wipes the tears from his eyes, even though they fall right back onto his cheeks. Looking around the room without sitting up off the floor, he quickly remembers where he is.

Raivis ran off hours earlier to rest, as he just wanted to have a nap after getting no time to relax throughout the day. He laid himself down on the hardwood floor, which probably triggered that bad dream, since it isn't all that comfortable. He wants to get up to find the others, but he's too scared.

Raivis makes sure the walls in the dark room won't close in on him. They aren't moving. There's nothing to start any fires? Nothing to be seen. Safe from anything hurting him at all…?

Just then, the door opens, and someone walks in. Raivis's scared crying and whimpering gets worse. He begins to shiver and hide his face...

...it's Ivan.

As the larger, stronger, Russian man kneels beside Raivis, he hides his face with both of his arms. Raivis screams at the top of his lungs as if someone is trying to kill him. "GO AWAY!," he screams. "GO AWAY, GO AWAY, _GO AWAY!"_ He covers his entire body with the throw blanket he has to keep Ivan away from him.

Ivan uncovers him again causing little Raivis to scream again. "NO ONE LIKES YOU! YOU SCARE ME!," he screeches.

Ivan frowns, his expression becoming one of being hurt. "Raivis, I'm not here to hurt you," he whispers. "I heard you crying out in your sleep and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Raivis looks into Ivan's eyes, and sees no evil or insanity. No longer fearing Ivan hurting him, he throws the blanket off of him, and rests his head in Ivan's lap. Ivan wears fuzzy pajama pants, which are soft against Raivis's cheek. Ivan allows the young, Latvian man to rest his knees against his bare feet for support, and his bare chest radiates warmth and protection to him.

"See? It's okay," Ivan reassures Raivis, stroking his back.

Raivis sniffles and whimpers squeakily, tears running from his face onto Ivan's pants. Ivan frowns, and sweeps away the tears from Raivis's cheeks with his big hands. "Don't cry," he whispers. "No tears, no tears. Tell Ivan what spooked you so badly."

Raivis sniffles. "I had a really bad dream," he whimpers to the Russian. "I-I'm really scared now...I just don't know what to do."

Ivan pats away a couple more of Raivis's tears. "Well, nothing was real, da? It was only a dream," he reassures him. "Now, there's a lot we can do to make you feel better. If you're hungry or thirsty, I can get you something to eat or drink. I have some rupjmaize if you want any."

Raivis is quite shocked that Ivan could find that around where his lives. "O-okay," he whispers. "Thanks Mr. Braginsky, sir."

Ivan smiles, and lifts up Raivis carefully from under his pits. Then he holds little Raivis against his shoulder, and walks out to the kitchen. While Raivis clings onto Ivan, he goes through the fridge to find a neatly-wrapped loaf of the Latvian bread. "Here we are," Ivan says softly.

He walks over to the couch, and places Raivis down on the couch. Then he pads back into the kitchen to quickly cut the bread and put it on a small plate. Ivan brings it back into the living room, and sits down, pulling Raivis into his lap. Very carefully, he pulls pieces of the bread, and feeds it to Raivis.

Raivis really does appreciate Ivan being so sweet for once; especially when he needs it the most. As he chews and swallows down the bread, more tears run down his cheeks. Ivan carefully dabs them away with a fingertip, and strokes Raivis's head as he eats. Even still, as Ivan feeds Raivis, Raivis begins to cry harder, trying not to whimper through chews.

"Shh, don't cry," Ivan whispers. "Eat. Eat, little Raivis." He feeds a little more of the bread into Raivis's mouth. After finishing the bread, Raivis feels a lot better than before, but he's still crying.

Ivan pushes the empty plate aside, and rests Raivis's head back to wipe away his tears. "I never liked seeing you cry, Raivis," he whispers. "It breaks my heart of ice. Tell me - what can I do? What can I do to stop these little tears?"

Raivis can't answer, as he whimpers all over again, tears rolling off his face. Ivan pats his cheek, and peers into the ocean of Raivis's eyes.

"We can just sit and talk if you want, da?" Ivan suggests. "I can rub your back...make you sleepy again."

Raivis snuffles wetly, and nods a couple times. Ivan smiles sadly, and lies the small, young man down so he's lying down on his belly across his lap. Ivan gently rubs his back with light, soft, circular motions, his large hands rather warm.

"So you had a bad dream, da?," Ivan says softly, momentarily fondling Raivis's cheek.

Raivis sniffles, and moves his head once at attempt to nod. Ivan ruffles Raivis's hair, then goes back to rubbing his back. "Well, that's a alright, da," he whispers to Raivis's ear. "We all get them sometimes. Even I get them sometimes! But all we need is to sit and relax."

Ivan gently scratches around Raivis neck, stopping every once in a while to rub his cheek with a thumb. Raivis closes his eyes, and falls limp and sleepy into Ivan's arms. Ivan smiles softly seeing him relaxing, and rubs around his neck and shoulders.

After a little bit, Raivis is half-asleep in Ivan's arms. "Ohh, are you sleepy, little Raivis?," Ivan purrs softly.

Raivis moves his head once again as an attempt to nod. Ivan smiles, and pats Raivis's back. "Do you want to go back to bed?," he offers. "You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want, da."

"Okay," Raivis slurs. Ivan scoops up the small Latvian once again, and stands up. He carries him off to his room, and places him into bed. Very carefully, Ivan covers Raivis up, and tucks him in nice and snug.

Looking down at the small, sleepy Latvian, Ivan kneels down, and pats his head. "It's okay, little Raivis," he whispers. "Go to sleep. There's nothing that'll hurt you now. I'm right here."

Raivis closes his droopy eyelids, and takes a deep breath, as Ivan strokes his head gently. Enjoying the way the sleepy, young man makes him happy, and feel sane on the inside, Ivan begins to hum a Russian lullaby. And in almost minutes, Raivis falls fast asleep. Smiling brightly, Ivan stays in the comfortable position he's in, and goes back to carefully rubbing at Raivis's cheek with his thumb.

Just then, Toris, Eduard, and Feliks fling open the bedroom door. "Raivis? Are you okay?," Toris cries out worriedly. "You were screaming a lot, and -"

His sentence is cut off with a gasp, as the three of them stare at Ivan, and Raivis asleep in bed beside him.

But their horror washes off with a sea of confusion, as they notice Ivan's friendly expression and stroking Raivis carefully as not to hurt him.

At the sudden noise, Ivan turns to look at them, and lifts a finger to his lips. "Shhh," he whispers. "He's sleeping."

The three of them quietly pad over, and peer down at Raivis. He's tucked in, and breathing heavily in his sleep, looking comfortable...and loved.

"He's adorable," Feliks whispers softly.

Ivan looks to him with a smile. "Da," he responds quietly. "He's sleeping like a little angel."

Eduard leans down, and strokes Raivis's face. "Why don't we let him rest?," he suggests. "I have a nice coffee blend I can make us all - it's perfect for just relaxing with."

The others think it would be a good idea, so they quietly leave the room, closing the door softly behind them, as not to wake up Raivis. Knowing that the younger, Latvian country is tucked away nice and safe, in a deep sleep, Ivan goes out with them to the living room, where Eduard begins to brew the relaxing blend.


End file.
